Bluefur Joins RiverClan
by Ranger'sBabe16
Summary: Bluefur is having Oakhearts kits and she doesn't know what to do, so she joins RiverClan. She leaves and never looks back, or does she? Will Crookedstar accept her? What will ThunderClan do when they find out? Will they find out?


**Authors Note**

So I've had this story for years. I started on it back in '09 and completely forgot about it until yesterday when I found my old writing binder. I was like whoa, let post this on FanFiction. So here it is my fantabulous story. I don't use a beta so any mistakes are my own. So without further a due I give you **Bluefur Joins RiverClan. **

**Disclaimer**

I unfortunately don't own Warriors or any of the characters in the book. I so wish I did wouldn't it be cool to watch them live their lives? Anyway I own nothing.

**_Bluefur Joins RiverClan_**

Chapter 1: Leaving

Bluefur took a deep breath and padded into the camp; she was shaking uncontrollably. And rightfully so, she had just found out that she was having kits, and not just any kits but Oakhearts kits. Her RiverClan mates kits. A ThunderClan warrior with a RiverClan warrior, it just didn't happen, ever. How could she have fallen in love with a RiverClan cat? She looked toward the nettle patch and saw Thrushpelt eating a sparrow with Sunstar. She knew the ThunderClan warrior had a major crush on her, how would she break it to the people she had lived with her whole life? She was a noble warrior, but she had no choice. She was having Oakhearts kits and she refused to let her kits live as half-clan outcasts. The only option she saw was to join RiverClan. She knew Crookedstar would accept her; Oakheart was his brother after all. Before she was ready she stood in front of them.

"Sunstar may I have a word?" She meowed quietly. Thrushpelt gave her a concerned glance as he padded away from the duo.

"What is it Bluefur? Is everything ok?" Sunstar wondered concerned for his warrior.

"Well, you see, um, well I'm joining RiverClan. I'm having Oakhearts kits and I don't want them to live their lives not accepted by either Clan." Bluefur spoke in a rush looking down at her paws. Sunstar stared at Bluefur for a long while. He was thinking on her options. Before long he bowed his head in defeat.

"I may not like it, but I understand you're reasoning. Please be safe and may StarClan watch over you." He told her before padding away. I watched him walk away before turning and padding out of the gorse tunnel for the last time. Oakheart would be waiting for her at the border. She felt like she had nothing left to give to ThunderClan anything. Her mother and sister were dead, and her father cared nothing for her, to her she was just another cat in the Clan. He cared much more for Dapplepelt than for her or Snowfur, yet she couldn't bring herself to hate the dapple pelted cat. The sun was sinking and a chill had entered the air, she couldn't delay any longer or Oakheart would become worried. She had to go forward; there was nothing behind her she wanted anyways. The only thing she regretted was leaving Whitekit to the influence of his father. She quickened her pace as thunder cracked above her head. The sky opened up and the rain tumbled down in icy torrents. She pressed on; she had no other option. Thunder cracked and lightning hit a tree nearby. She skidded to a stop, her paws slipping on the wet ground, as the tree fell in her path. She shrieked as a branch hit her and pulled her to the ground under its heavy weight. She struggled and wiggled trying to escape the branch as the fire raced toward her. The smoke clouded her eyes making them water. Just as she gave up hope a large figure jumped over the burning branch and lifted it with its broad shoulders, just enough for her to wiggle free. I gasped as the smoky air hit my lungs making me cough.

"Oakheart?" I gasped, still having a fit.

"The one and only, are you ok?" He meowed the concern evident in his voice. I nodded and his whiskers twitched. He jumped back over the tree and stopped looking back at me, the firelight illuminating his face making him look even more hansom. I gulped, gathered my weight on my hind legs and jumped, easily clearing the burning tree. When I landed I stumbled then tumbled. I heard Oakhearts purr of amusement and shot him a glare, my tail twitching. His purring increased just before he shot off towards the river away from the fire that raged through my old home. I was right on his tail the scent of burning wood and animals stinging my nose. The trees thinned and SunningRocks came into view. Oakheart didn't hesitate before running into the water splashing and swimming in long powerful strokes. It was totally dark the only light was the reflection of the forest burning behind me. I pawed at the pebbly ground before walking leg deep into the fast current. I could feel the water pulling at my fur.

"Oakheart! Help!" I called out to him; he seemed not to hear as his head got smaller the closer to the RiverClan banks he got. Before he got to the bank he looked back and saw me standing. He swam back to me.

"Bluefur is everything ok?" He asked as the water streamed off his pelt.

"The current is too strong I'll drown." I told him looking into his eyes, trying to hide my fear.

"Oh pet, I'll swim with you, I won't let anything hurt you." He purrs before pressing up against me and twining our tails. I relish in his scent before he pulls away.

"Come on we have to go, before a RiverClan patrol comes to see the damage to ThunderClan." I nodded my head and padded in with Oakheart at my side. The water was rough, water got on my ears and I tried to flick it off to no luck as more came after it was gone. I barely managed to keep my head above the water. We reached the bank and my paws skimmed the stones in the river bed. Oakheart and I stood up, and I tried to ignore my dripping underbelly. The water seemed to stream off Oakhearts pelt without effect, but on mine it seemed to cling and weigh me down. As if he knew what I was thinking he meowed.

"It's the fish; yours will look like mine soon." He meowed as he twined our tails and we padded away from the river and deeper into RiverClan territory. There was no going back ThunderClan was on fire and falling around them. I only had to look forward at my life with Oakheart as a RiverClan warrior. Oakheart led me a bed of moss and reeds. I looked over at him and he seemed embarrassed.

"I, um made this for you so we could be together tonight before the hectic morning." He replied nervously. I purred,

"Silly cat, I love it, I love you." I told him as we settled down in the nest. As I drifted off to sleep I wondered what tomorrow would bring. As long as I had Oakheart I could face tomorrow with my head held high.

**Authors Note**

Well what do you think? Is it good? Bad? Ok? Please review! Give me your feedback. Thanks for reading my story this far.


End file.
